Forever Red: Again
by TrueRomantic
Summary: When a new evil awakens, the red rangers prepare to defeat it. All the girls find out and go to prove themselves and help the guys. After DT, mainly TommyKim, some KatJason, and others.
1. The Mission

Forever Red: Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. This would have been an episode long ago and my favorite couples would all be together by now if I did. I do own Areso, Discorda, the Furiats, and anything else you don't recognize.

A/N: This story is slightly AU, so don't get upset if people aren't with who they were with the last time they were seen on the show.

Summary: The red rangers go on another mission. The girls find out and decide to surprise the guys. The girls will show the guys that you can't keep a secret from a female ranger and that the girls are just as good as the guys. Two vow to make the guys pay. Soon things get tough and some other friends must be called in to help defeat Areso, Discorda, and their army of evil minions.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission

Angel Grove: Early Morning

The three people sat in his living room catching up and talking about old times, when his cell rang. When he saw who it was, he answered it and left the room. The two girls looked at each other, then followed him to listen. He never answered his phone away from them. They only heard pieces, but what they heard was:  
Jason here."… "On the moon?"… "Tomorrow?"… "Of course I'll come. Who else is?"… "Only red rangers?"… "Ok. Who should I talk to?"… "Ok. I'll meet you there."… "I'll leave now."… "Later." As he hung up, the girls went back to the couch. He came back and apologized for leaving. "Sorry about that guys. My boss needs me to go on a business trip for him. He told me to pack and leave tonight. He already booked a flight. I hate to ask you to leave, but I need to pack. I'll call you when I get back. Bye." With that, he pushed them out the door.

The girls went back to their house to discuss what happened. "Hey Kim," said Kat, "why do you think only the red rangers are going to the moon?"

"I think it might have something to do with Areso and Discorda. Jason had said that the red space ranger, I think his name was Andros, was making sure that they didn't wake up. Maybe someone's woke them."

"Kim, why would Jason lie to us? I mean, I'm his girlfriend and you're practically his sister," Kat said in tears.

"I think he was talking to Andros. I bet they don't think us girls can handle it. I say we contact all the girls and find out as much as we can. Then we go after them. Andros' team lives on the ship, so they probably know something. I bet Andros' team thinks he's just contacting the current team. We need to contact the girls now. There's about eight-teen of us altogether. We should rent a van or two and get the girls. Come on." Kim was excited by now, and she grabbed Kat's hand and ran off.

Angel Grove: Late Morning

The first seven female rangers, including Kimberly and Katherine, still lived in Angel Grove, so it was easy to find them. It was even easier because they each knew who the others were, and that they had been rangers. After Kim and Kat explained what was going on, the others agreed to help. Ashley told them everything she knew from her boyfriend Andros.

"Andros told us that Areso and Discorda were awake. He said that they are very evil, and that there is no known way to kill them. They didn't die from Zordon's energy because they were locked away on the moon. T.J said that we were lucky they didn't wake up during the whole battle for Serpentera."

"Battle for Serpentera?" asked a confused Kim. "When was there a battle for Serpen-? Never mind. I bet that's where Jason was for so long. We were worried sick about him and the whole time he was on the moon! Then he lied to us. Now he lied to us again. He is sooo going to pay."

The girls decided to split up to get the other girls, while Kim stayed in Angel Grove. Andros had taken the new Alphaship rather than the one he and his team lived on, so the girls decided to take it. They just had to get rid of the guys and come up with something to tell all the other guys.

"We should tell them that we're having a ranger sleepover and that the Megaship is the only place big enough for all of us. The reason the guys can't be around is because guys just aren't allowed to be around for a sleepover. That should calm down all of our guys," said Cassie.

"Great idea Cass. The only ones who would object aren't here, so it should be easy," said Ashley. It was agreed that when each group went to collect their girls, the cover story of a ranger sleepover would be told to every guy ranger.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. And if you have the urge to flame me, please do it CONSTRUCTIVELY. 


	2. Going to Space and Making Plans

Forever Red: Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, would any of us really need this site? Tommy and Kim would have been together the whole time and he wouldn't have accepted the letter sitting down, if she wrote it at all. Anything you don't recognize from the show is mine.

_**Nightwing 509: Thank you so much. It means a lot to me that people liked my story. The girls have to surprise them. They lied to the girls. That's the worst thing any male ranger could do to the girls. That, and think that the girls couldn't handle it.**_

_**jedi4jesus19: Thank you. I'm glad you like it so far.**_

_**XfallenXlonliness: Thank you so much. Like I said, they didn't tell the girls the truth and didn't invite them. Some of the girls, even the ones dating red rangers, hadn't known about the Serpentera mission. Girl Power does rule.**_

_**Fire Dolphin: I sent you an e-mail to answer your review, but I don't know if you read it, so I'll say it again. I love the idea of having the girls make the guys pay for leaving them out of, not one, but two, 'red ranger' missions. Since Ashley, Trini, and Aisha are already in the story, I have to have the yellow rangers too. Ashley is seriously mad at Andros for not telling her the truth. I'm also going to have Tori and Alyssa. The girls won't actually kick the guy's butts, just make them sorry they ever lied. You'd think the guys, especially the guys that know Kim, Kat, Trini, and Aisha, would realize that you don't make a girl, especially a former female ranger, mad. Don't worry, it might take me awhile, but I will finish this story. I can't stand to have unfinished things in my head. It's like when you can't figure out why something seems familiar and it just bugs you until you figure it out. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you keep reading and enjoying my story.**_

_**C2: Thank you for saying it's promising. I'm sorry it's hard for you to follow. Actually, I didn't have problems loading it. I wrote it the way it is on purpose. I don't plan on changing my style. I think it makes it sound more like a conversation the way I have it. Sorry if it bothers you. I hope you don't stop reading because of it.**_

_**C.H.: I'm glad you like it. I plan to keep going.**_

_**lc: Thank you so much. I'm glad you think it's so interesting. I love the idea of girl power. I never thought the girls were weak. I always thought they were the more powerful. I mean, the guys did everything in their power to make sure the girls were safe. The girls had, and have, the guys wrapped around their little finger. That's what I call power. I also think that they can hold their own in a fight. That's why they are going to help the guys. Don't worry, I plan on finishing the story.**_

_**Spirit: I'm glad you're excited about my story. I don't think I've read one quite like it, either. I hope you continue reading.**_

Thank you all of you that read my story but didn't review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Going to Space and Making Plans Part 1

Angel Grove: Mid Afternoon

While the others were going to the five other cities to collect the girls, Kimberly stayed in Angel Grove. Before leaving, Ashley and Cassie convinced Zhane and Carlos to leave the Megaship. The boys left immediately, afraid of being around all the girls and making them mad by not leaving them alone. Kimberly went to the Megaship to contact Miranoi. She needed to contact Karone, Kendrix, and Maya.

She smiled as a familiar face appeared on the screen. "Kim, it's great to see you. How are you? What are you doing on the Megaship? Are the others okay? Why are you calling us?"

"Calm down, calm down. I'm fine. I'm on the Megaship for a little gathering. Everyone is okay. I'm calling to-. Karone, are the boys in the room?"

"No, I'm alone. Leo went on a business trip and Mike, Kai, and Damon are out playing football. Kendrix and Maya are watching them. Kendrix misses Leo already, and he only left this morning. Why? Should I get them?" Karone asked, as she started to get up.

"No, no. Don't get them. Us girls are having a little get together to get some payback. Don't ask," she said, as Karone opened her mouth to talk, "we'll explain later. Can you, Kendrix, and Maya come with us? We don't know how long we'll be, but we have a cover. We're telling all the guys that we're having a sleepover. If you can come, we'll explain when you get here. So, will you come?"

"I'll come, but let me ask the girls. I'll be back in a minute." said Karone, as she went to ask Kendrix and Maya. A few minutes later, Karone was back, with two people beside her. "Kim, we'll all come. If we leave now, we can be there by tomorrow morning. See you then. Bye."

"Bye, Karone." After talking to Karone, Kimberly checked on the progress of the other girls. Then she started getting the rooms ready for when everyone arrived.

Mariner Bay: Mid Afternoon

"Yep, we're almost there. We'll contact you when we're on our way back. Bye, Kim." Ashley said, as Cassie pulled up in front of the Mariner Bay hospital. They decided it would be easier to find Dana Mitchell at the hospital than going hiking after Kelsey Winslow. After walking in, they went to the main desk to ask for Dana.

"Hello. If you'll please fill out these forms and take a seat, a doctor will be with you." the woman behind the desk said, as she handed them a clipboard.

"We don't have anything wrong with us. We just need to see Dr. Dana Mitchell. It's really important. Can we see her?" Ashley asked.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Dana doesn't take personal visits unless it's from her father, brother, or four friends," the nurse said.

"Look, I understand that you don't want her to be mad at you, but this is an emergency. We have to talk to her now." Cassie said. They looked at each other when the nurse gave them an apologetic look. Suddenly, Ashley got an idea.

"I understand the position you're in. Believe me, I do. But just tell her that two girls wearing pink and yellow are here to see her. Tell her we said we know Leo, Wes, and their friends. She'll understand." The woman gave them a skeptical look before going to get Dana. A few moments later, the nurse returned with a very worried looking Dana.

"I'm Dana. Who are you? What's going on? Is something wrong?" she asked in a rush.

"I'm Ashley, this is Cassie. Nothing's wrong yet. We found out this morning that the boys left on another 'boys only' trip. Every one of them lied and said they were going on a business trip. Let me guess, Carter suddenly left for a business trip this morning." she said, off Dana's shocked look.

"Yeah, he did. He told us he had to go and wasn't sure when he'd be back. But what has that got to do with me?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

"We decided to go pay them a visit. Plus, they may need help. We're telling all the guys that there is a huge sleepover on the Megaship. We split up to collect all the girls. So can you and Kelsey come?" asked Ashley.

"I'll come, but let me ask Kelsey. She's supposed to meet me here for lunch. There she is. I'll be right back," she said, then walked towards Kelsey. Ashley and Cassie watched the two talk and then walk back to them.

"Hi, I'm Kelsey. Dana explained what's going on, and I'd love to come," Kelsey said.

"I'm so happy you both agreed. We need to go back to Angel Grove now. The others are meeting us there. Once everyone has arrived, we'll go after the boys. They took the Alphaship. It's the latest ship from KO-35. Come on, let's go," Ashley said, as the four girls started to leave, pausing while Dana explained she would be gone indefinitely. Then they stopped to talk to the guys and get Dana and Kelsey's stuff. After telling Kimberly they were on their way, they left for Angel Grove.

Silver Hills: Mid Afternoon

Aisha sighed as she crossed into Silver Hills. She wasn't sure how she was going to convince the one ranger left to let her talk to Jen and Katie in the future. She knew Wes, but not Eric, and Wes was gone. Wes had come through Angel Grove once, and they had all met him. It was before Jason, Kat, and Kimberly had moved back. He had told them about Eric, especially how untrusting he was. Suddenly, it hit her. She had told Wes she would love to meet Jen and Katie. He had given her a letter to convince everyone he approved of her. If he wasn't there, she was to give the letter to Eric and he was to contact the future. After taking a deep breath, she walked inside the Silver Guardians' headquarters.

"Hello. My name is Aisha Campbell, and I'm here to see Eric Myers."

"Please take a seat. He will be with you soon." the man at the desk said, pointing at some chairs.

"Please tell him to hurry. This can't wait." she said, before taking a seat. As she watched, a man walked up to the desk. She watched as both men looked at her. Then, the man that had just arrived came over to her.

"I'm Eric Myers. What do you want?" he asked.

"My name is Aisha. I need you to help me contact Jen and Katie. I met Wes a few years ago, and he said you'd help me. He told me to give you this. He said it would convince you." He took the letter and read it carefully. Then he looked back at her.

"Come with me. I'll help you, but we can't contact them here. Lets go to my office," he said, after glancing around the room. She followed him to his office.

"Here. You place these here and the connection should go through," he said, showing her what to do.

"Thank you, Eric. Can I please talk to them in private?" Aisha asked. All of a sudden, a person appeared on the screen. After Eric explained who Aisha was, he left. The green haired person called for Jen and Katie. Then he left.

Two girls appeared on the screen next. "Are you Jen and Katie?" she asked. The serious looking girl nodded.

"Yes, I'm Jen. This is Katie." she said, pointing to the other girl. "What is so important? Trip said Eric contacted him. Eric doesn't trust anyone unless Wes tells him to. That means you've met Wes. Why didn't he contact us?" Jen asked.

"Trip? Oh, you must mean the green haired guy. Yes, I have met Wes, but it was a few years ago. Are the two of you alone?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, we're alone. You didn't answer Jen's question. Where's Wes?" asked Katie, after sharing a look with Jen.

"That's actually why I'm contacting you. I don't know if you know about it, but several years ago, the red rangers went to the moon to keep Serpentera out of the hands of evil. Some of them lied to us girls. We found out this morning that they're going on another mission. All of them lied. They all said they were going on a sudden business trip. We decided to follow them. We want to make them squirm. Many of them lied to their girlfriends. You'd think they would've learned not to lie to us. We also want to help, since we found out there is no known way to destroy this evil. Will the two of you come with us? We're telling all the guys that we're having a sleepover on the Megaship. So far, none of them have asked any questions. If you come, you might as well bring the rest of your team with you, just in case we need help," Aisha said. The two girls looked at each other, grinning, before looking back at the screen.

"Sure, we'll come. We'll go get Trip, Lucas, and some of our things, then we'll leave. We should be there in about an hour. Wait for us at the beach. Eric will show you how to get there. Bye, Aisha. See you soon," Jen said. The screen went blank and Aisha called Kimberly to tell her about how long she thought she would be. Then she went to find Eric so he could show her the beach.

Turtle Cove: Mid Afternoon

After double-checking the address of the school that she had just gotten from Kimberly, Tanya continued into the center of Turtle Cove. She had thought about finding Taylor Earhardt first, but had decided it would be easier to get into an elementary school rather than an air force base. Luckily, school should be letting out in about thirty minutes. That would make things much easier. She wouldn't have to wait for a substitute to be found before they could leave. After finding the school, she parked and went inside, walking up to the visitor's desk.

"Hello, dear. Are you here to pick up one of the students?" the kind looking receptionist asked.

"No, I'm not picking up a student. I'm actually here to see one of the teachers. Her name is Alyssa Enrile. It's a very important, confidential matter. If it weren't, I'd wait until school let out for the day. May I please speak with her?" Tanya asked. The woman reached behind her and brought out a clipboard and a visitors pass.

"Yes, you may go speak with her. Please sign in and put this pass on. Miss Enrile's room is down that hall. It's the sixth door on the right. Make sure you knock first. When you're ready to leave, please sign out and return the pass," the woman said, pointing to the hall on the left. After doing what the woman asked, she thanked her and headed towards the specified room. Once she reached it, she knocked and waited for it to open.

The door was opened by a young woman wearing white and pink clothes. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Tanya Sloan. I need to talk to you about something very important." After giving her class some instructions, Alyssa stepped out of the room and shut the door.

"Okay, we're alone. My name is Alyssa Enrile, but I'm guessing you already know that. Now, please tell me the reason you're here. I need to get back to my students," Alyssa said. Tanya quickly looked around, making sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"I was once a Power Ranger. I know," she said, placing a hand in the air to silence Alyssa, "it's hard to believe. It's the truth. My color was yellow. I was in Angel Grove at the time. I know that you were the white ranger and that Taylor was the yellow ranger. I came to ask you if you and Taylor would like to come on a mission. We are following the red rangers. I know Cole left this morning on a sudden trip. All of them said that. Many of them lied about the last mission they went on also. We figured we'd follow them. We can kill two birds with one stone. We can prove that they shouldn't lie to us and that we are just as good as them. We can help them defeat the bad guys. From what we know, they'll need help. So, will you come?" asked Tanya.

"Yes, I'll come. Let me inform the office, then we can go ask Taylor," said Alyssa. After stopping at the office and visitors desk, the two girls headed towards the base.

Once Alyssa told the guards who she was, the two girls were given passes and ushered through the gates. After a quick search, the two girls found Taylor. They quickly explained the situation, with Tanya telling them the cover story, and Taylor agreed. She got permission to leave indefinitely and then they went to gather their stuff. They told the boys the cover story and headed towards Angel Grove, calling Kimberly on the way.

Blue Bay Harbor: Mid Afternoon

After pulling up in front of the obviously popular sports store, the girl went inside. She felt slightly out of place, not being into many sports herself, other than dancing and diving. She began looking and asking around, trying to find someone to help her. Finally, someone pointed out the girl she was looking for. After thanking the person, she walked towards the girl, who was sitting in a little nook by herself.

"Tori Hanson?" Kat asked. The girl looked at her, confused.

"Yes, I'm Tori. Who are you?" "My name is Katherine Hillard. Is there someplace private we can talk?" she asked. The girl nodded and walked into a back room, Kat following.

"This is as private as I can do. Now, what do you want?"

"This may be hard to believe, but let me explain before you interrupt. I was once a Power Ranger, and I know you were, too. Several years ago, many of the red rangers went on a mission. Some of them lied about their activities. Now they've gone on another mission. This time, they've all lied. They all had sudden business trips to go on. All of them left this morning. This is the second mission that many of the female rangers have been lied to about. I know Shane is on this mission, even if he only has his Ninja powers. We have decided to go after the boys. Would you like to come?" asked Kat. Tori was shocked by what she just heard, but realized that only another ranger could know all the things Kat did. She regained her composure and thought about the offer.

"I'd love to come. I need to get some things. What should I tell the others? And what should I tell Sensei?" Tori asked.

"We've been telling all the guys that we're having a ranger sleepover. No boys allowed. Tell your Sensei that you were offered a chance to meet all the female rangers and you couldn't pass it up," suggested Kat. The two girls left to get Tori's things and tell the boys and Sensei that she would be gone for awhile. Then they called Kimberly and left for Angel Grove. According to Kimberly, everyone was on their way. The only person who hadn't checked in was Trini.

Reefside: Mid Afternoon

Hayley's Cyberspace reminded her of the Youth Center. It seemed very crowded, and as she walked in, she discovered why. On the stage, a young girl was introduced as Kira Ford. Trini listened as the girl began to sing. She reminded her of Kimberly, which was kind of funny, considering Tommy was this girls mentor. 'It's going to be very interesting once we're on the ship with the boys,' thought Trini. As Kira stepped off the stage, Trini intercepted her.

As the woman stepped in front of her, she stared in shock. Then, she let herself be led outside. "Oh my God. You're the original yellow ranger. Wow. This is so cool. When we watched Dr. O's video, we never thought we'd get to meet the original rangers. This is such an honor," Kira said in an excited whisper, once they were outside.

"Thank you, I guess. Well, since you know who I am, I'll just get to the point. All of the red rangers, including Conner and Tommy, I mean, Dr. Oliver, have gone on a dangerous mission. They lied to all the girls. We're going after them. We're telling the guys we're having a huge sleepover. Will you join us?" Trini asked.

"Of course I'll join you. It would be an honor."

"Thank you, Kira." said Trini. With that, they went back inside to make Kira's excuses. After getting Kira's things, they checked in with Kimberly and headed for Angel Grove.

Angel Grove: Dusk

Kimberly sat on the Megaship, waiting for the others. As not everyone was used to teleportation, she had landed the Megaship where the Command Center once stood. Everyone was to take a taxi to the mountain and hike to the Megaship to avoid suspicion. As the doors to the ship opened, she prepared herself for all the questions she was sure to receive. As they walked into the room, she motioned for them to take a seat. As she watched them, she realized that the girls sitting together seemed to know each other and that they had arranged themselves in order. Once they were all seated, all eyes turned to her. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Welcome to the Megaship. Before I answer your questions, lets introduce ourselves. When it's your turn, state your name and what colors you've been on which team. Lets start with the newest rangers and end with the oldest." Kimberly said, looking at Kira, who sat next to her.

"My name is Kira Ford. I was the yellow Dino Thunder ranger."

"I'm Victoria, or Tori, Hanson, blue Wind Ninja ranger."

"Taylor Earhardt, yellow Wild Force."

"Hi, I'm Alyssa Enrile. I was the white Wild Force ranger."

"Kathleen Lawson. Katie for short. I was yellow Time Force."

"Jennifer Cahill. Call me Jen. Pink Time Force."

"Hi. I'm Kelsey Winslow and I was the yellow Lightspeed Rescue ranger."

"I'm Dana Mitchell. I was pink Lightspeed Rescue."

"I'm Cassie Chan. I was the second pink Turbo ranger and the pink Space ranger."

"Hi. Ashley Hammond. I was the second yellow Turbo ranger and the yellow Space ranger."

"I'm Tanya Sloan. I was the yellow Zeo ranger and the first yellow Turbo ranger."

"Hello. I'm Katherine Hillard. I go by Kat. I was the second pink Morphin', pink Zeo ranger, and first pink Turbo ranger."

"I'm Aisha Campbell and I was the second yellow Morphin' ranger." All eyes suddenly turned to Trini and Kimberly and they realized that the two were the original rangers. They looked at each other nervously before continuing.

"Trini Kwan. Original yellow Morphin' ranger."

"Hello. My name is Kimberly Hart. You can call me Kim. I was the original pink ranger. We were the Mighty Morphin' rangers. Before we get too busy, follow me to your rooms. Meet back here in one hour and I'll explain everything to you." Then she showed them their rooms and where the Synthetron was.

One Hour Later

"About five years ago, most of the red rangers, through Wild Force, went on a mission to the moon. Many of them lied when they returned, even to their girlfriends and sisters. This morning, Kat and I overheard a conversation. Jason, the first red ranger, was talking to someone, most likely Andros Kervo, the red Space ranger, about a red ranger mission to the moon. Before he left, he told us his boss wanted him to go on a sudden business trip. It was only after talking about it to Ashley that we found out about the first mission. We want to make the guys understand that they can't leave us out of things or lie to us. We also want to help them. They have gone to defeat Areso and Discorda. There is no known way to defeat them. The boys will need help. We may even need to call in the guys we left, but I'm not sure. Now, we should all go get some sleep. We should catch up to the boys by mid morning. Oh, before I forget, Kendrix Morgan, the first pink Lost Galaxy ranger, Maya Rinori, the yellow Lost Galaxy ranger, and Karone Kervo, the second pink Lost Galaxy ranger will be here by morning. Have a good night," Kimberly said. Then she left the room, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

"You know why she's acting so weird and anti-social," Trini said quietly, but not quietly enough, as everyone stopped talking to listen.

"You mean, she's not always like that? Why is she acting like that then?" Kira asked, confused. Trini, Kat, Aisha, and Tanya looked at each other nervously.

"Tommy," they answered together. Kira gave them a confused look.

"Dr. O? Why is he her problem? I thought you were all friends with him?"

"We were. The rest of us still are. Lets just say, they were much more than friends. Then, it ended badly. They haven't spoken since. This is the first time they'll see each other in about six years. Neither one has dated since. No matter how much we try, they're both too stubborn to talk. They're meant to be together. Anyone who saw them together will tell you that. We have our work cut out for us on this mission, since our other mission is to get her to explain," Kat explained.

"Explain what?" asked Dana.

"The letter," Aisha said simply. By now, almost everyone was confused. The four girls looked at each other and sighed. They'd have to start at the beginning.

"Originally, Jason, Billy, Zack, Kim, and myself were the rangers. After Tommy stopped being the evil green ranger, he joined us. His powers were limited, and he eventually lost them. Then he got the white ranger powers. They were so happy together. Then Jason, Zack, and I left for the Peace Conference in Switzerland. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam took our places," said Trini.

"Eventually Kat came. Rita had placed a spell on her, causing her to be evil. Kimberly was, and is, into gymnastics. Kat stole her power coin. That caused her to be very weak. Kat broke the spell and gave the coin back, but not before Kimberly fell of the balance beam and was taken to the hospital. Kim recovered and was asked to train for the Pan Globals in Florida. She accepted and gave her power coin to Kat," Aisha said, picking up the story after Trini.

"It was very hard for them to keep in contact. Soon, we got the Zeo powers. We were all at the Youth Center when Ernie handed Tommy a letter from Kimberly. He asked Adam to read it to him, since he was still working out. It was a breakup letter. She said she loved him like a brother and she had found someone else. He was heartbroken," Kat explained.

"She and Jason came back, but they were captured by Divatox. Eventually, we saved them. Tommy wanted to talk to her, but he found out she left. Jason said she had been going to explain the letter, but she lost her nerve. She never has mentioned the whole reason behind the letter," explained Tanya. Then the four girls left, giving the others a chance to soak in what was said. Shortly, everyone went to their rooms to rest before the confrontation the next day.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. If you want to flame me, do it CONSTRUCTIVELY. 


	3. Making Plans Part 2

Forever Red: Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. If you don't recognize something, I probably own it.

**_Nightwing 509: I'm really glad you enjoyed reading my story. I'm glad you liked how Kim explained why they had gathered all the girls on the ship. I just thought that, since she and Trini are the senior rangers, and she was the one who wanted to follow the boys, she should be the one to explain. I really am trying to hurry, I just have serious writer's block._**

**_Fire Dolphin: I'm glad you thought it was so informative. The girls will probably meet up with the guys in the one of the next two chapters. I'm always happy to answer any questions. Feel free to email me, also. Don't worry, I will definitely finish any story I start, no matter how long it takes._**

**_XfallenXlonliness: I'm glad I made your day._**

**_Animal: I know. Read the author's note as my apology. I'm glad you like the story._**

**_janice: Don't worry, I'll keep it up. Tommy will be shocked, just not right away. I won't have Kim and Tommy confront each other right away._**

**_Cranelove: I hope this is enough to tide you over for a while. I won't have more of any story for a while. I'm glad you like it. I have an idea about our little deal. Instead of the next chapter of Our Heart Is Your Love, you get this. Will that be good enough for you? You did say you liked this story better. Please send me the next chapter since I posted this one. You know I have writer's block and just realized that I have a life. I'll still hurry on the other story. Please? You know you don't want to keep your fans waiting just because of me. If you do make them wait, they'll realize it's my fault and come after me. If they come after me, you'll never get the rest of either story. You know I'm right._**

**_So: I'm glad you like it. Read the author's note in answer to your thoughts._**

**_Life: I'm glad you love it and I do plan on continuing it. Read the author's notes._**

**_Kat: Thank you so much for saying that. I tried to explain as much as I could without giving anything away. Read the author's notes._**

**_Mac-night: I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad it explained many of your questions. Read the author's notes for those answers._**

**_Baby-Prue: Here's more, here's more. I'm glad you like the girl power._**

**_Thank you to everyone else who read my story and didn't review._**

A/N: First off, I want to say I'm sorry about the mistakes I made in the last two chapters. I know Andros is a space ranger, I just copied what I wrote wrong. I had it right on paper. I couldn't remember the name of the town from Ninja Storm, so I guessed. So many people have a town called Surfside in their stories, it just stuck in my head. I fixed both problems. If you see any other mistakes like that, please tell me. Then I can fix them. Thanks.

A/N: I just want to tell you what I meant by Kim acting weird. I did add a word to the spot in the hopes that it would help, but I don't expect you to go back and re-read it just for that. I have always thought of Kim as a happy, bubbly, cheerful, bouncy, joyful, outgoing, optimistic person. So far in my story, I haven't been portraying her as that. She was rather standoffish towards the new girls. She didn't act very happy, joyful, or bubbly. She was almost moping around. It will be shown more in this chapter. I hope that helps. If not, please feel free to ask more questions.

A/N: Fire Dolphin asked me to say how old everyone is in my story, so here you go. I may and may not have everyone on this list in the story, but in case I do, I might as well say the ages now. In my world, Kim left when she was 17 and DT took place about 7 years after.

Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kim, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Mike are 24

T.J, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Kai, Kendrix, Damon, and Maya, are 23

Leo, Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey, Joel, Ryan, Wes, Jen, Lucas, Trip, Katie, and Eric are 22

Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Max, and Danny are 21

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Cam, and Hunter are 20. I know they were in high school on the show, I just decided that they would be 19 when they graduated. It happens. I figure that they graduated from the academy around the same time.

Trent, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Justin are 17 and just graduated. I know most people are 18 or 19 when they graduate, but some are 17. Just accept it and move on. This is about six months after the end of DT. I think the last episode of DT took place around February or March. I'm not sure if that's true, but that's how I will always portray it in my stories. I also like to think that all four kids stayed close to Reefside and still hang out at the Cyberspace. I like to think Justin was 10 when he became a ranger.

A/N: I had planned on mentioning this after they meet up with the guys, but the girls aren't out of shape. They have been keeping fit. They have also been involved in the martial arts and spar regularly. I think Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor are close enough that Kira and Tori can get together to spar regularly. The other girls all have at least one female ranger living close to them, so they can spar and workout with that person. I hope that helps.

* * *

Chapter 3: Making Plans Part 2

Megaship: Early Morning

Kimberly awoke with a start, but calmed down when she realized where she was. She decided to eat now, since DECA said everyone else was still asleep. If she was lucky, she could finish and be back in her room before the others woke up. She was sure they all knew about Tommy and 'The Letter'. Someone was sure to have asked if she always acted like that. She knew she had been cold, but she was trying not to show her nervousness. When she suggested going after the boys, she had forgotten he would be there. He was the one person that she both dreaded and ached to see and talk to. If someone had asked, her friends were sure to tell them all they knew about her behavior, including 'The Letter'. If she ate fast enough, she wouldn't have to talk about it.

She finished eating and went back to her room. After getting dressed, she realized she had nothing to do but think. As she heard the others waking up and going in search of food, she found herself thinking about Tommy. She knew he deserved to know why she sent that letter, she just didn't know how to tell him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that Karone was asking permission to dock. Smiling, she went to meet them.

By the time they arrived, it was 8:00. Everyone looked up as the doors opened. They knew Kim had already eaten, so they didn't know why she would be coming back. When she walked in with three other girls, they knew why. As she introduced everyone again, they stopped eating to welcome them and make room to sit. After everyone, including Kimberly, had sat down, the talk turned to the confrontation later that day.

"I can't believe Andros lied to me. It's bad enough he lied to his sister, but he lied to me, too. We're supposed to be getting married in a few months. Maybe he'll think twice about lying to me when we're finished with this mission." Ashley said with a sigh. That got Kimberly to thinking.

"I think it's time for a little poll. Raise your hand if you have a ranger boyfriend." She looked around as everyone but Jen raised their hand.

"Wes would be my boyfriend, but I can't stay in this time. He can't come to my time. Which means we can't be together." Jen said sadly.

"Interesting. Jen, I'm sorry about Wes. How many of you have the man you love on this mission?" Kimberly asked. 'I know I do, but how could he ever love me again. I just need to explain. If he never wants to see me again, I'll understand.' thought Kimberly. Not surprisingly, ten girls, including Jen, raised their hand.

"So Kimberly," Kelsey started, "do you have any idea how we're going to surprise them?"

Before Kimberly could answer, Katherine said, "I do! I think Kimberly should teleport in once we're sure none of them will notice. She can listen to whatever they're talking about. When the time's right, she could jump into the conversation by reprimanding Jason and the other rangers she knows. We can wait outside. When she says the cue, we can come in and confront the rest of them about lying to us. So, what do you think?" said Kat.

"I like it." said Kelsey, and everyone agreed. Kimberly thought about it for a few minutes.

"If that's what you all want, I guess I'll go. I think I'll say 'You should be ashamed of yourselves.' For the cue to come in." Kimberly said. They continued going over the details until DECA said they were within teleporting distance of the Alphaship.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Please don't flame me, only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I won't be updating soon. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have terrible writer's block. I know how I want the story to end, I just don't know all that I want to happen in the middle. 


	4. Reunions and Reprimands

Forever Red: Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I really wish I did. Just imagine it. Me, surrounded by all the hot guys when I go to visit the set. And the money. And did I mention the guys? And…well, I should really get away from this little daydream. So…um…anyway…

A/N: I'M BA-ACK! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I was having massive computer problems. The kind of problems that take a long time to fix when you and your family don't have much extra money to fix things like computers with. But, thanks to my kind uncle, I now have it back. Thank you for sticking with me all this time. Also, I was going over the first three chapters and noticed some minor mistakes. I have now fixed them. Most likely, I will make periodic updates of previous chapters, either because I have noticed something or because someone has brought a mistake to my attention. Hopefully, my mistakes will be mostly grammatical. Please let me know if you see even a tiny, hardly noticeable mistake.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate all of the reviews on the previous chapter. I'm not going to respond to specific reviews from Chapter 3, even by email. That's mainly because I hadn't realized I wouldn't be able to put the responses in my story this time, so I stupidly deleted all of the copies of the reviews from my email and I'm far too lazy to do it straight from the reviews page. Next chapter I'll try to respond to all of them. If anyone has any specific questions that could help everyone understand better, I'll probably still answer them in the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reunions and Reprimands

Alphaship

The girls were just outside the common room doors. As soon as they knew all the boys were in there, they had teleported outside to doors. The girls wished her good luck, and Kim started their plan to surprise the guys.

Teleporting in, she started yelling. "Jason Lee Scott! What do you think you're doing? I can't believe you lied to us! And you guys! How could you do that? You lied to your girlfriends! That's a horrible thing to do! We're not wimps or babies. We can take a little fighting. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" As she finished talking, everyone looked at the opening doors.

"I can't believe you lied to me Jason," Kat said, heading toward him.

"Andros, how could you lie to me? Right before we get married! I was so worried about you!" Ashley said, running to him and giving him a huge, bone-crushing hug.

"Carter, what were you thinking?" Dana questioned. All of the girls started yelling at the boys. Kim let it go on for about ten minutes before she yelled for quiet. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"See boys, if you had just invited us to come, or had at least told us what was going on, you wouldn't be getting yelled at right now. And Jason, you should have told us about your first mission. Kat and I were so worried about you while you were gone. Then you came back and told us you were on a business trip. We were worried sick about you. But I forgive you for that. I think I know why you lied last time. I think _he_ told you not to tell us. I think you figured _he_ would want you to lie this time too. Am I right?" Kim said.

"We're sorry we lied to you girls. We just didn't want you to worry and we didn't want you in danger. And, to answer your question, yes, that's why I lied to you guys," Jason answered. As Jason was talking, a figure quietly and carefully worked its way through the shadows to the door. Suddenly, Kim turned toward it.

"Thomas James Oliver! Where do you think you're going?" she said, walking over to him and turning him to face her. "How could you tell Jason to lie to us? Me and Kat, of all people. Granted, I understand lying to protect a loved one. Hell, I've even done it before. What I can't understand is telling Jason to lie. Asking people to keep your secrets is one thing, but telling them to keep secrets from their loved ones is completely different. You should know that a ranger girl wouldn't take being lied to sitting down. We were given a duty, just like you, and we were denied another chance to fulfill that duty. Some of us haven't had as many chances to fulfill our duty as you have, Mr. Greatest Ranger Ever. Next time, you'd better ask us to come too," Kim said, anger, and something else, in her voice. Tommy tried to discover what else was there be looking at her face, but she turned away before he could.

"I'm sorry Kim. You're right. You all should have been told the truth and been invited to come help. Just out of curiosity, who did you lie to to protect?" Tommy said. Kim had turned back to him when he started talking. At his question, her eyes widened in shock, as if she hadn't meant to say that. She opened her mouth, as if to answer, but then closed it as something, sorrow, or maybe regret, he thought, flickered across her face.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Just forget I said it," she said, turning away again. "Now, I'm going to go change and come back. Then I think we should all go spar. We need to know each other's abilities before going to battle together. And no, we aren't going home. We also won't sit on the ship waiting to see who gets hurt. Don't even bother suggesting it Jason." As she finished talking, she teleported back to her room. The other girls looked at each other before following her. The boys went off to their team wings to get ready to spar, not quite sure what to make of this tiny, yelling girl.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I'm really sorry it's taken so long for me to post. My muses seem to be with me for now, but I have a feeling that they're just visiting and might pack up and leave at any time. I'm going to try to write as much as I can while they're still here. I hope you're all enjoying the story. Don't forget to review. And, since we aren't supposed to respond in our stories anymore, please leave signed reviews so I can respond. I'd really appreciate your feedback (NOT FLAMES) on the story and I'd love to be able to tell you that and answer any questions you may have. 


	5. Confessions and Sparring

Forever Red: Again

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Power Rangers. But, ya know, is it too much to ask that I be allowed to own the original show? All I want is all rights to Kim and Tommy. And maybe Ashley and Andros. And of course anyone from their seasons. Which would technically mean DT, wouldn't it? But still, why can't someone other than Disney-or whoever owns Power Rangers-own those ones? They don't do much with them anyway. So, if anyone wants to find me the perfect birthday present, they know what to get me! And they have about three months to get it! So…yeah…this was all me saying that I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: So, I think this is one of my quickest updates yet! Enjoy this while it lasts! I doubt I'll have much time to write. I have to go over the story Mili and I are writing, do two projects for school, memorize lines for drama class (which shouldn't be too hard for me, since I can memorize really fast), start my first year of Italian class (my school does this weird block scheduling where we have four classes that we have once a grade, switching at the end of the semester), start thinking of colleges, focus on my schoolwork (so I can actually get into whatever college I decide I want to go to, lol), get my mom to agree to let me go on whatever class trip we all decide to go on, spend time with my friends(in this our last three semesters of high school), AND work on my fanfiction. As you can see, my plate's kind of full. Personally, I would love to do nothing but hang out with my friends and write fanfiction, but for some reason my mom has a problem with that. Before, I was writing most of my stuff during Scripture class, but since I don't have that anymore, I can't. The other classes actually matter when it comes to college. Anyway, enjoy chapter five.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Oh, and if you like my stuff, don't forget to check out my newest Kim/Tommy one-shot, called 'It Will Be Me'. I put it up as a Christmas gift to everyone, but only two people have reviewed it. So…check it out and REVIEW! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Confessions and Sparring

Training Room

The boys were milling around as they waited for the girls. The girls were coming as soon as they locked the ships together. Seeing Jason, Tommy walked over to him.

"Hey Jase. What's up?"

"O, hey Tommy. I'm just thinking about what Kim said to us all. She was right. We shouldn't have kept it from them. They have just as much right to help protect earth as we do. What's up with you?" Noticing a hesitation, Jason said, "You've been thinking about her. Come on, spit it out. What's bothering you?"

"You know me too well Jase. It's just, what do you think she meant? By what she said to me? About lying to protect the people she loved? She seems…off, somehow," Tommy said. Sighing, Jason answered.

"Bro, you know who you have to ask. I stopped mentioning you around her. Every time I did, she would get the oddest and guiltiest look. It was easier to let it go. Honestly, I think she meant you. I think she sent that letter to protect you. She does seem off. Nervous. Or jumpy, maybe. Same determination and spirit. Same temper, too. I was afraid she was going to beat me up in front of all the guys. But you need to ask her. About what she just said and about the letter. And here's your chance," he said, looking at the door. The girls, led by Kim, had just walked in. Taking a deep breath, Tommy went to talk to her.

"Well, since we're here, it's time to get down to business," Kim said to everyone. Turning to find a sparring partner, she bumped right in to someone.

"Kim, will you be my partner? Everyone else needs to warm up still. Knowing you, you warmed up already," Tommy said. Wearily, Kim nodded.

"You're right, I did. I guess we can be partners. Come on," she said, leading him to a corner of the room. As they walked off together, some of the others watched and moved closer. They were shocked that Kim and Tommy were willingly, of their own accord, spending time together. The two reached the corner and began to spar.

"You know, the gang's watching us," Kim said, nodding to the side, where Kat, Jason, Aisha, Rocky, Trini, and Tanya were watching.

"Yep. They probably want to hear us and make sure we don't kill each other. Kim, what did you mean yesterday?" he asked, not noticing her freeze until it was almost too late. As it was, he managed to pull his punch just before he hit her stomach. He watched as tears came to her eyes.

"Why didn't you just forget about it? I told you to forget about it!"

"I'm sorry Kim. It's just, I saw your face, the look in your eyes, when you said you lied to protect someone, when I asked what you meant, and when you told me to forget about it. What I saw made me want to cry. I've never seen that much pain, sorrow, and guilt in you before. The other guy didn't see it. Jason knew something was wrong. You hid your feelings well. But you should have known you couldn't hide from me. Kim, who did you lie to?" Tommy asked, taking her by the shoulders. He held her as she looked up at him, a trace of fear in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Looking around, Tommy saw that the others had moved away to give them some privacy. Turning back to Kim, he realized that she had held on to these feelings since she sent him the letter.

"Kim, it's okay. Calm down. The letter was a lie, wasn't it? You can tell me. I won't get mad," he said. When she nodded he went on. "Kim, I forgive you for the letter. I do. But I need to know why."

"Thank you Tommy. You don't know what that means to me. I guess I should tell you why I sent that letter. You deserve to know. Let me get the others, so I only have to tell this once. They've put up with so much from us all these years," she said. Turning to the others, she said, "Guys, come here. I'm going to explain It, and I only want to explain once." They looked at each other, then came over. The other rangers came over too.

"Kim, are you sure you want to tell us? We don't want to push you," Jason said.

"I'm sure. I've kept this secret for far too long," she answered.

"Go on Kim. We're all here for you," Kat encouraged. Smiling at her, Kim began her story.

"Well, when I got to Florida, everything was fine. For a while. All of a sudden, I started getting these messages, I didn't know who they were from, saying that I needed to break up with Tommy. At first I thought they were a joke. Then they started saying that Tommy would be hurt if I didn't break up with him. I was really scared, but I didn't do what it said. I never mentioned it on the phone. Then I got the last one. It said my White Night would be killed. It came with a doll. And not just any doll. It was a White Ranger doll. It was covered in red and cut up. I finally knew who'd been sending them. On its chest was a Z. I knew they'd do it. Rita and Zedd would hurt him. I couldn't let them. I couldn't let them hurt the one constant in my life. The one who always made me feel loved. Could always make me happy. The man I loved. The man I love," she said, looking up at Tommy. He saw the truth of her words in her eyes. Looking away, she said, "I did the only thing I could think of. I couldn't call. Tommy would know I was scared and lying. So I sent a breakup letter. I knew he'd let go as long as he thought I was happy. I sent it to the Youth Center so his friends would know something was wrong. I know I should have explained once Rita and Zedd were gone, but I couldn't get that doll out of my head," she said. She looked at Tommy again. He had moved closer since she had started talking. "I'm so sorry Tommy. It broke my heart to send you that letter. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, breaking down in tears. Tommy closed the distance between them and crushed her to him.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok. I forgive you. Come on, it's ok. Calm down," Tommy said, rubbing her back. After she calmed down, he tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes and asked, "Did you mean it? Do you still love me?"

"I meant it. I never stopped loving you. After I sent the letter, I dated two guys in three months. They were the last guys I dated. I realized with the first guy that I wasn't over you. I knew for sure after the second guy. I just poured myself into my gymnastics and work. Jason and Kat brought me out of it some when I moved here. But yes, I still love you. I think I always will," she said, smiling.

"I still love you, too. I realized the same thing with Kat. That's why we broke up. I'm so sorry you had to keep that fear to yourself all these years. I would have done the same thing in your place. I wish you had told up, told me. I can't honestly say I would have forgiven you-it took me a long time to stop being mad-if you had told me before. I wish you hadn't been so lonely. So," he said, "where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Tommy. We can't just start where we ended. We need to take things slow. At least for a while. If we started where we left off, we'd probably be getting married in a few months. We're nowhere near ready to be married that soon. I guess we just get caught up. We can just see what happens," she answered in an apologetic tone.

"Ok Kim. We'll go at your pace. As slow or fast as you want. I won't push; I don't want to scare you off. And I'll try my hardest not to get caught by anyone. I'm willing to do almost anything to get you and keep you," Tommy said, smiling as he looked into her eyes.

"Thanks Tommy. That means a lot to me," Kim said, her gratefulness shining in her eyes. Turning to the others, she said, "So, you all know the story. I'm sorry for not telling any of you," she said. The next thing she knew, she was in a giant bear hug.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to review! And please, only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. 


	6. Out With the Old, In With the Ninjetti

Forever Red: Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, you would all be watching this, not reading and imagining it.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. If any of you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Just make sure you leave a signed review or your email address. I'll try my best to answer any questions you guys have. Also, while writing this chapter, I realized that I had been writing in some characters that aren't in the story yet. I think I fixed it all, but let me know if you see anyone who doesn't belong.

I've decided to list all of the rangers that are on the mission. If you want to know how old they are, check my previous chapters.

MMPR/Zeo/Turbo 1: Jason, Trini, Kim, Rocky, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Tommy

Turbo 2/Space: Ashley, Andros, Cassie, Karone, T.J

Lost Galaxy: Kendrix, Maya, Leo

Lightspeed Rescue: Dana, Carter, Kelsey

Time Force: Jen, Wes, Katie

Wild Force: Cole, Alyssa, Taylor

Ninja Storm: Shane, Tori

Dino Thunder: Conner, Kira

* * *

Chapter 6: Out With the Old, In With the Ninjetti

Conference Room

After they finished training, the rangers decided to discuss the mission in greater detail. Since Kim had gathered the girls and Tommy had gathered the boys, it was decided they would be co-leaders of the mission. Right now, they were discussing their lack of powers.

"So less than half of us still have powers. We need new ones. So how do we get them?" asked Tommy, running a hand trough his hair. He was pacing as he talked, but he stopped when Kim grabbed his hand and started speaking.

"Calm down Tommy. What about Dulcea?" The other Ninjetti rangers, except Kat, looked at Kim as she mentioned the woman to give them their powers.

"What are you talking about Kim?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah, what makes you think she can help?" Rocky asked.

"No, she's right. Dulcea can help the others become Ninjetti," added Tommy. They looked at him like he was crazy, while at the same time Kim smiled gratefully.

"Tommy, Kimberly, what makes you think Dulcea can give the other former rangers the powers of the Ninjetti?" asked Rocky, giving them a skeptical look.

"Brennen and Shalimar," they said in unison. Everyone but Kat looked at them in confusion. Kat looked shocked, which only confused them more.

"Wait a minute. Kim, you two can still talk to your spirit animals?" she asked in shock.

"You guys can't?" asked Tommy.

"I lost touch right after I gave them up," said Rocky. The others nodded in agreement.

"I even had trouble while I had them. Shalimar kept trying to leave. That's how I know Brennen. He asked her to stay. He promised she could go back to Kim as soon as I gave the powers up, and that's exactly what she did," Kat said.

"I knew the moment she was back. Brennen came with her. The reason she kept trying to come back was because she knew what was going on. They can't keep secrets from each other. She knew I wasn't ready to tell anyone, so she asked Brennen not to tell Tommy. Maybe Tommy and I stayed in touch with them because they're connected. They can't stay apart from each other, but they have to ask permission to leave. They can't ask permission if we aren't in touch with them. Your spirit animals didn't _need_ to ask you for anything. They didn't _need_ to protect you. Brennen was protecting Tommy because he was always either a ranger or involved, no matter how far removed, in ranger business. Shalimar was protecting me from, well, everything. Sometimes I would get this feeling and I would send Shalimar to protect Brennen and Tommy, and I know he did the same to me. I don't know about Tommy, but Shalimar, and sometimes both of them, would come back to me and tell me that Tommy was hurt at the same time I got the weird feeling. Actually, shortly after Kat and I found out what you guys were up to, Brennen came, and he and Shalimar begged me to tell Tommy why I wrote that letter. They made me swear to tell him the first chance I got. I have a feeling they had something to do with us sparring and talking. Anyway, the fact that I can still use part of my Ninjetti powers makes me think that we all just need to reawaken them fully. And remember, Dulcea said that everyone had a spirit animal inside them? That means that they all have a spirit animal. It should just be a simple matter of waking them. I didn't know about the rest of you, but I still feel the morphing grid in me. We all still have power and we all have spirit animals. We could at least ask Dulcea. She could tell us if it's possible." Kim looked at the other Ninjetti rangers, then out at the confused faces of the other rangers.

"Hold up! Would someone please tell us what you're talking about? Who's Dulcea? Who are Brennen and Shalimar? What are you talking about doing?" Carter asked.

"Oh, sorry. Dulcea is the Master Warrior on Phaedos. She gave us our Ninjetti ranger powers and made us aware of our spirit animals. I guess Brennen and Shalimar are Kim and Tommy's spirit animals," answered Rocky.

"Yeah, Brennen is Tommy's falcon and Shalimar is my crane."

"Ohhh. That explains it. So we're going to Phaedos?" asked Kira. Kim and Tommy looked at each other before answering.

"Yeah, I think it's our best shot. If nothing else she might know of another power source. Kim and I just sent Shal and Bren to let Dulcea know we're coming."

"I have a question Dr. O"

"Yes Conner?" he sighed.

"How come the crane and falcon can't stay apart?" Kim and Tommy blushed slightly as they looked at each other.

"They're soul mates," Kim said quietly.

"I think that's one reason Kim and I found out way back together."

"What do you mean?" questioned Tori.

"Tommy and I were already dating when we went to Phaedos. As soon as Dulcea told us our animal, I could feel Shalimar. I could also feel her bond with Brennen. Later, Tommy and I realized that we both felt their bond almost instantly. Before we left Phaedos, I asked Dulcea about the bond between Brennen and Shalimar. She was surprised. She said it was very rare for the animals to form bond of that kind, and that they'd never formed bonds that quickly. I never told anyone, even Tommy, but she said we'd know if we found our soul mates. She said our animal, even if we'd lost contact, would send us a signal when its life mate was found. Dulcea told me that my soul mate would be found when Shalimar found her soul mate. She said that spirit animals only revealed themselves to their human's soul mate. I never told Tommy because I didn't want him to feel obligated to stay with me. I think what Tommy meant was that Shalimar and Brennen wouldn't let us be completely happy apart. They kept being sad, so one of us would move. As we got closer, Brennen and Shalimar would fidget less and they would let us alone longer. When I moved back to Angel Grove, Shalimar was overjoyed. She and Brennen had even decided to let us be. They figured that, with me living so close and always visiting Kat and Jason, who Tommy also visited, we would eventually be forced to talk. That probably would have happened too, until Tommy and Jason went on this mission, forcing me and Kat to follow them. But Shalimar and Brennen subtly forced us back together."

"Ohh. And you didn't think it fit to tell anyone that? It took me forever to figure out what the growling I kept hearing was. I finally figured out it was a bear. It finally stopped after Zack asked me out. I thought I was crazy until Rocky said he heard an ape until he asked Tanya out! You could have saved us so much grief?" Aisha exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it for the longest time. I only thought about it after Tommy and I made up. We both heard Brennen and Shalimar, and we both saw them flying together in our minds. I-" Stopping mid-sentence, she cocked her head to one side as if listening to something.

'You're right Kimberly. Dulcea said it's possible. She told Brennen and I that she will be waiting for our arrival. She said that she will help the others with their spirits and then help everyone with their ranger powers.'

'Thank you.' Kim watched as Shalimar flew off to find Brennen. "Shalimar and Brennen just came back. Dulcea will be waiting for us so she can help with your spirit animals. We should be there by dawn, Phaedos time. Let's all get some sleep. We can talk more on Phaedos," Kim said, standing and heading toward her room, Tommy and the others following suit.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it. Don't forget, if you see any mistakes or have any questions, let me know. Please read and review. NO FLAMES, ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. 


End file.
